


Soggy Clothes & Breezeblocks

by MercurialComet



Series: Writing War [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dark Percy, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, SO, Suicide, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song!fic<br/>Song:Breezeblocks by Alt-J<br/>The rapid succession of Percy and Annabeth's relationship after the Giant War, and how everyone reacts to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soggy Clothes & Breezeblocks

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY ANYTHING RELATING TO RELATIONSHIP VIOLENCE, DONT READ THIS!

**_She may contain the urge to run away._ **

Percy had known that the relationship he had with Annabeth was strained. 

He knew it had started after Tartarus, but the Giant War caused it to split even further.

**_But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks._ **

She had tried to leave him many times, but he always guilt-tripped her into staying, trying it out again, into fixing something that had long since disintegrated.

**_Cetirizine, your fever's gripped me again._ **

Annabeth had been getting sicker more easily, and people tended to see more bruises then one would get from fighting monsters and sparring.

But no one said anything.

**_Never kisses-_ **

Everyone knew Percy didn't kiss that much anymore.

_**All you ever send are full stops.** _

But anyone who tried to say something  ** _was_** fully stopped.

**_La,la,la,la_ **

**_Do you know, where the wild things go?_ **

Neither Percy and Annabeth could answer that question.

Percy couldn't answer that question because he was the answer.

Annabeth couldn't answer because she couldn't bare to think the answer.

**_They go along to take your honey._ **

Percy had smirked when he had heard that the last guy that liked Annabeth had finally given up. 

Now he was safe from thinking that she would ever cheat, because no guy would want to incur his wrath.

_**Break down, now weep.** _

Annabeth cried herself to sleep now, wondering how she could get Percy to see sense now.

Percy always had nervous breakdowns because he thought he wasn't being loyal enough to Annabeth.

_**Build up breakfast, now let's eat.** _

When they both went to breakfast Annabeth would flinch when Percy put his arm around her, and all the people who witnessed would glare angrily at Percy.

Percy put it down to them being jealous over his and Annabeth's love.

_**My love, my love, love, love.** _

Percy didn't realize it was only his love. 

_**La,la,la,la** _

_**Muscle to muscle** _

There were occasional fights between the couple

**_And toe to toe._ **

****The only time Annabeth would win was when she would stand toe to toe with Percy and outsmart him, just like a child of Athena

**_The fear has gripped me but, here I go._ **

****Sure, she was terrified, but she had no other choices during those times.

**_My heart sinks as I jump up._ **

Percy was still being hailed as a hero, and he was leaping up the social ladder of Greece, although he didn't want to.

Because he wanted to stay with his Annabeth.

**_Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut_ **

Annabeth still remembers the time before their relationship broke off, as they were both dangling off  **that** edge. 

As Percy squeezed her hand reassuringly as he let go.

**_Ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah, ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah_ **

**_Do you know where the wild things go?_ **

  
**_They go along to take your honey, la la la la_ **

  
**_Break down let's sleep. Build up breakfast now_ **

  
**_Let's eat my love my love love love, la la la la_ **

It was a never ending cycle of pain for Annabeth.

It was a rejuvenating circle of life for Percy. 

_**She bruises coughs, she splutters pistol shots.** _

Annabeth kept on trying to leave, knowing that Percy was dangerously in love with her.

Percy didn't realize that his love for Annabeth was affecting her negatively.

_**But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks.** _

Percy didn't realize that he'd rather have Annabeth be an empty, barely living, shell of herself, than not have her at all.

_**She's morphine, queen of my vaccine.** _

Annabeth realized that.

**_My love, my love,love,love._ **

Annabeth realized it all.

_**Muscle to muscle and toe to toe** _  
_**The fear has gripped me but here I go** _  
_**My heart sinks as I jump up** _  
_**Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut** _  
_**And ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah, ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah** _  
_**Ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah, ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah** _

She didn't know what to do.

She didn't know what to do at all.

_**She may contain the urge to run away.** _

She tried to leave again.

_**But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks.** _

Percy hit her, hard enough to bring blood.

_**Germaline, disinfect the scene,**_

Percy cleaned up everything afterwards, apologizing profusely.

**_my love, my love,love,love._ **

**_But please don't go,_ **

Annabeth saw a way out.

**_I love you so._ **

She decided to take it.

**_My darling._ **

 

**_Please don't go, please don't go._ **

By the time Percy heard, it was too late.

**_I love you so, I love you so._ **

**_Please don't go, please don't go._ **

**_I love you so, I love you so._ **

 

**_Please break my heart._ **

Annabeth was dead.

 

**_Please don't go, please don't go. I love you so, I love you so._ **

**_Please don't go, please don't go. I love you so, I love you so._ **

**_Please break my heart._ **

 

Percy was going to follow.

**_Please don't go,_ **

That's what he had told Annabeth, not to leave him, that they completed each other.

That they were meant to stay with each other.

**_I'll eat you whole._ **

That was how she died, eaten whole by a dragon who was in the forest. 

It was ironic, Percy loved all of her, and she didn't leave anything of herself behind.

**_I love you so,_ **

Percy had gotten out of camp, and found a cliff.

**_I love you so, I love you so._ **

He positioned himself at the edge of the cliff, seeing no water to break his fall.

**_And ahh._ **

Percy walked off the edge, a  crazed smile on his lips.


End file.
